The Most Romantic Time of Day
by zerofangirl
Summary: Yuuki is feeling strange. For some reason Kaname is no longer making her blush. Instead someone else is. Constructive Criticsm is apreciatted and please R


It was that time of the day again

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters and if I did Yuuki would only love Zero.

It was that time of the day again. You know, when all the day class girls start screaming and attempting to trample me just to get a look at the night class students. Well the boys to be exact. Not that I could blame them. they were quite good-looking. But somehow I don't think that the silver-haired boy next to me agreed. He was currently glaring at one of the girls and if looks could kill she'd have been long dead.

"Zero!" I scolded, but my voice was drowned out as the screaming increased. I knew this could only mean two things. One, Aido had walked through the gates or two, Kaname-sempai had. My heart surged when I noticed it was the latter. At least it was supposed to surge but it only sped up a little. Weird. I turned to Zero who was looking at me strangely but before I was able to ask what he was looking at Kaname approached me.

"Hello, Kaname-sempai," I said; now why was Kaname looking at me weirdly? Then it dawned on me. I hadn't blushed and I hadn't stuttered and when you add that to the fact that my heart hadn't surged at the mere sight of him. Well what could it mean? Maybe I didn't love him? No, that was stupid of course I loved him. It was Kaname he'd saved my life.

"Yuuki," I looked up startled. Kaname had been saying something but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I had to get out of there.

"Kaname-sempai, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling very well so I think I'm going to lie down," sensing he was going to say something I added, "don't worry about me it's just a bit of a headache, so go to class," I smiled at him as another question popped into my brain. Why was it so easy to lie to him now when I could never do so before?

I walked to Zero as quickly as I could without breaking into a run.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" He asked and even though his face remained indifferent his amethyst eyes and soft and caring voice were filled with concern. My heart swelled for the boy who stood before me.

This boy whose heart had been shattered into millions of pieces when his parents were killed and then when it was broken even more as he realised he had become a vampire, the very thing he despised. I smiled tenderly when I realized that this boy who had put up a wall that no one could get through was slowly letting it crumble, at least for me.

I don't know how I knew this maybe it was the way he looked at me or the way he drank my blood so gently before slowly licking the wound and how he looked so vulnerable afterwards. Wait, why was I thinking about that. I mentally shook myself.

"I-I well um you see I-I'm not feeling so good." He was looking at me with a slightly amused look on his face. Damn why was it so hard to lie to him when I could easily lie to Kaname? Just then the sun appeared from behind a cloud and reflected off Zero's hair, making it shine. I gasped quietly, Zero looked good. No he looked hot Even hotter than Kaname.

Wait. What? I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks until they were cherry red. I glanced behind me only to notice Kaname's penetrating glare as if he was using his pureblood powers to read my mind. I looked back at Zero.

" I have to go," and with that I ran, looking behind me only once to see Zero unsure of whether to ignore his prefect duties and come running after me or staying behind until every girl and the occasional guy went back to their dorms.

I ran into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I was just so confused. It was true that lately I had been thinking of Zero as less of a brother and more of a…something else. Though I wasn't sure exactly what that "something else" was yet. And now with my lack of feelings for Kaname was it possible that I was falling for Zero? I already knew that I couldn't live without him. But could I live without Kaname?

I sighed and squashed my pillow to my face, in some futile hope that it would squash all thoughts out of my brain.

I heard footsteps then a knock on my door. Only two people knew I was up here. Zero and Kaname and suddenly I knew whom it was that I wanted to see.

"Come in," I called a note of hopefulness creeping into my voice. The door opened and there standing in the doorway was -

"Zero," I breathed.

"Hey Yuuki," he said, "Are you okay? You've been acting strangely all evening and don't tell me you have a headache because I know you don't."

I smiled guiltily up at him. He knew me so well. He smiled back for the briefest second and that smile made my heart a do a back flip and it was beating so wildly I'm sure he could hear it. But then his smile vanished.

"Yuuki, I need to talk to you it's important," He said.

"Okay but me first I'll be quick I promise." He made as if to walk into my room, but I stopped him. " Let's go outside, I said, "It's nearly sunset and I don't want to miss it."

"Sure," he replied his voice barely above a whisper.

We walked along a path, heading towards a hill, the best place in the academy to see the sunset. The sun streamed through the leaves of the trees on either side of us making a beautiful scene. I sighed, now if only I could say the words I wanted to say but they seemed to be stuck in my throat. No one had spoken in over five minutes but the silence was not an awkward one and finally we reached the top of the hill. Zero sat down and I followed his lead, taking care to sit directly opposite and as close to him as I possibly could without actually straddling him.

"Spill," He said.

I took a deep breath.

"Zero, as you know, for some time I have liked Kaname," I paused noticing Zero's frown deepen and noticed his eyes flashed with anger and then hurt? I continued.

"But over the past few months, even though I tried to ignore it, I realised that-" Zero stood up and I hurriedly scrambled to my feet.

"That what? You actually love him and now you're going to confess?" Zero growled. My eyes grew wide with shock. That was definitely not what I was going to say.

"Why are you telling me this Yuuki? Is it because you have finally realized that I'm madly in love with you and that's what I was going to tell you so you wanted to let me down gently? Well then all I can say is Kuran better not hurt you or I will kill him!"

By now I was grinning. I briefly noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Perfect.

"Zero, you baka," I said laughing before pulling him towards me and crushing my lips to his. Zero seemed shocked for a second before groaning and pulling my body to his. I ran my hands through his soft silvery hair as he circled his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to him. But sadly all humans and vampires need to breathe and all to soon I had to pull away. I smiled as he rested his forehead on mine.

"You, baka, all I wanted to say was, I love you." I felt Zero tense before he looked at me with a mixture of shock and joy in his eyes.

"This doesn't even begin to cover how I feel but I love you too," he smiled and my heart fluttered with joy. "You saved my life Yuuki, you were my friend and now you love me. I'm a level D vampire I'm lucky to be alive but to have you love me…" His voice was full of wonder and as words seemed to fail him so he pulled me into a hug.

"You know," I said, "Our first kiss was at sunset," I was hoping he'd catch my meaning. I stepped back and he smiled at me.

"The most romantic time of day." He grinned before pulling me in for another kiss. This kiss was as passionate as the first had been sweet. His tongue touched my lips asking for entry and I willingly parted my lips. I felt his tongue trace every inch of my mouth before I did the same to him. I ran my tongue carefully over his fangs. The fact that he was a vampire only made the experience more sensual. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and I moaned. I allowed myself to do some exploring too. My hands slid over his stomach and chest, feeling his perfect muscles. I gasped when I felt his hands on my breasts but it felt right. I pulled him closer to me. After what seemed like a second and an hour all at once we broke apart.

By now it was dark and the stars were in the sky. The sight took my breath away. Zero and I lay down on the grass and I rested my head on his chest. I felt his warm strong arms wrap around me and I knew for certain he'd always protect me.

Suddenly I felt very tired and I stifled a yawn. Zero laughed and his chest vibrated beneath me, it was a wonderful sound.

"Go to sleep, Yuuki, I'll carry you back to your room in a little while." I smiled gratefully even though he couldn't see.

"I love you," I said.

I closed my eyes and before sleep fully clamed me I felt him kiss my hair and say,

"I love you too."

With that I drifted off into the land of dreams.


End file.
